


Yellow Tulips

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy swen fanart for the Swan Queen Four Letter Word (Reverse) Bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow tulips: hopeless love; hope and cheerful thoughts.

she totally doesn't know


End file.
